


absolutely smashing

by 1helluvabutler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar Fight, M/M, hux is tired, idk - Freeform, phasma steals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvabutler/pseuds/1helluvabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how's it going with tall, dark and handsome?"</p><p>Hux snorts into his glass of brandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolutely smashing

**Author's Note:**

> yknow if i actually had any good ideas this would be longer but its literally 4am an d i am tired i dont even know if this is an AU or not

"So, how's it going with tall, dark and handsome?"  
  
Hux snorts into his glass of brandy and lowers it just enough for Phasma to hear him answer clearly. "Oh please, it's more accurate to call him tall, dork and handsy; he is quite possibly the most awkward and infuriating person I have ever-"  
  
"Slept with?"  
  
"-met," Hux finishes, glaring a few daggers at Phasma's nonchalant interruption before relenting. "Although yes, that as well."  
  
A loud shout echoes from the other side of the room where, by the sound of it, Ren just sunk his fist into some poor sap's face and Hux cuts himself off with a sigh and a well-deserved swig from his drink. He's seen Ren start enough fights in bars to know exactly when to step in to stop them from getting kicked out when possible, but right now the noises of scuffle are telling him that there is absolutely no way this one is going to end without serious consequences. Kriff, and he had really liked this place.  
  
"Still-" Hux downs the rest of his drink and gets to his feet, eyes finally sweeping the room to see Ren slam yet another one of his opponents into (and through) a table, a sense of both annoyance and protectiveness washing over him as he watches more guys storm at the angry man. "The sex is amazing, so I suppose I might have to do something to ensure it continues in the future. If you would be kind enough to order me another glass of brandy by the time I get back, that would be appreciated."     
  
Phasma grins and instead quietly swipes the entire bottle from under the counter as she watches Hux stalk off to deck some unfortunate bastard currently aiming a chair at Kylo's head.  She has a feeling Hux would appreciate it more than just a glass.

**Author's Note:**

> idk time-to-change-away on tumblr


End file.
